


Revolution Radio

by saaurus



Series: Revolution Radio [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaurus/pseuds/saaurus
Summary: Ohno is a radio host in Storm Discovery FM, a man trained for any kind of situation; even when the life of another depends on it or his patience is tested through obnoxious song requests.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was searching writing prompts to calm my cravings and I stumbled across this very interesting one (Revolution Radio by: Brian A. Klems) so I just had to write a fanfiction for Ohno to try it out. So this is my Birthday present for Riida! I hope you enjoy. I wrote this in a hurry, so if you find any errors, my apologies. English isn't my first language either. I don't own them, sadly.

"Good Morning and welcome to Storm Discovery! This is your host, Ohno Satoshi! Here's today's thought of the day. Come on! ... 'Once you choose hope, anything is possible.' Ah, I see. These are truly some inspiring words to live bye. Indeed, it is very important to make those right decisions, no? This is a quote from Christopher Reeve. Ah! It makes sense. He was that actor no? That superman! Man, those are truly some heroic words. Just to be hopeful and rely on hope, then everything is possible. Yeah, I've always think that way... when I'm fishing. Hours could have gone pass bye without a catch, but I'm still hopeful and I'll keep hanging on. The captain may say something like 'Let's move to another spot.', but then I wouldn't want that. 'It'll bait' I'll tell him, 'Just give it a second, it'll bait.' And I just rely on that little hope of mine. Yeah... Somehow, moving away from that spot would feel like starting over, you know? I wouldn't want that! It's been hours! 'It'll bait! It'll bait', I keep telling him. Hmm... yeah. Eventually I'll catch something... most of the time that is... haha! And so with that, the daily quote has been read, we move on to answer our readers calls with today's theme 'What are your tofu toppings of preference?'. Ah! This week's themes are interesting! I would love to try some of your suggestions. Oh, we have our first call! This is Storm Discovery, you are on air! Please give us your name."

"...Ninomiya Kazunari."

"Ninomiya-san, what are your tofu toppings of preference? And tell us loud and clear for all Japan to hear."

"Say... how tall is the Discovery FM tower?"

Ohno raised his sight to the microphone in front of him, as if the person who spoke from the other side of the line were sitting just across from him.

"Ninomiya-san... I think you got this all mixed up. Here in Storm Discovery, we make the questions and our lovely listeners provide us their lovely answers. Today's theme involves your favorite-"

"I'm in the very last floor of the Discovery FM tower. It's a clear day and I can see pedestrians from here. No ones seems to have notice me yet but I'm standing right on the edge of the the building. Just a step forward and my fall will be directly towards the pavement. Surely, with a building as tall as this, the fall will be fatal. Unless you decide to hear me out."

Ohno's full attention had turned to the voice in his headphones, trying to make sense of anything he heard from the latter end. His hand held his chin with his mouth mid open. Quickly he turned to the staff at the other side of the clear glass and threw them a questioning frown, only to find they were wearing it as well.

"Umm... Ninomiya-san?" Ohno turned towards the microphone, in a attempt to improvised as the staff had started to move around the room. "I'm sorry... I'm not very good with prank calls, but... Let's tone it down a little and keep this as a family friendly show. After all, we air early in the morning and... a lot of our listeners are just heading out to work, don't you think?"

There was a frustrated sight from the other side of the line. "You know it's really windy up here... It'll be pretty bad if a gust of wind were to break my balance."

"Okay, wait, Ninomiya-san..." at this point, there were no further formalities Ohno could use to get out of this. "Let's... take this easily and calm down for just a second..." his eyes darted for a brief moment towards the staff at the other side. The director was already shouting orders. Some had left the room and probably going towards the roof top. "Let's not... rush things, okay. We can all... take a deep breath and calm-"

"You see... here's the thing... I don't really care what stupid exercise you want me to do, it's not really going to..." he let out an exasperated sigh. "You get me?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I totally get you. It's fine. It'll stop. I won’t do that again, just..." Ohno leaned in closer to the microphone. "...Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hear me out and do as I say."

"Alright! Let's do that! Let's do it." He nodded to his staff. "Yes. I'm listening."

"First things first, if anyone comes through the emergency stairs of the building rooftops, I'll take a step forward."

"Alright... We will take care of that right now." a couple of staff men had sprinted out in order to stop the ones that had already headed towards the elevators. "Okay. It is being taken care off."

"Good, now... forget about the stupid commercials and... just... play some music."

"Alright! We can do that! We can play some music. That's a good idea. Who doesn't like music? We'll play which ever song you like. Do you have any suggestions?"

'Actually, I do."

"Good! Which will be your first? We'll play it right now, just for you!"

"Baby."

"...Eh?"

"Justin Bieber, Baby."

This time, Ninomiya's words have left Ohno wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. He threw a glare at the staff before returning to his caller.

"Umm... alright. I guess..." Ohno spoke in pauses to give the staff some time to find the track in their files before going on. "... You've named it. Here is, Justin Bieber with his hit song... Baby." Their broadcast faded and in came the electronic and obnoxious sound of a young boy still nowhere near bumping himself with puberty and experiencing what seemed like a horrible mix of premature vocals and autotune. 

But he had no time, or patience, to sit around. Quickly, he took off his headphones and moved outside the recording studio into the control panel. The noise in the room was that of panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Ohno spoke above them.

"We can't get to the roof, no thanks to you, so we don't have a visual of the situation." the director of staff Sakurai informed him.

"If anything, I bought you some time."

"Yeah, because three minutes are quite enough to think of a way to stop a suicidal believer."

"Sir!" Assistant director Aiba stood in the door way. "Camera surveillance confirmed capturing a man going up to the emergency stair case towards the roof top earlier in the morning. It may be our guy."

Director Sakurai's suppressed a groan as his hands covered his face. "Please tell me this is not happening."

"Sir..." Supervisor Matsumoto spoke from behind them. "...his still in the line."

Ohno and Sakurai exchanged looks as the room fell silent. It was nothing but dead silence ad the sudden realization that no one had the slightest idea of what to do next. Justin Bieber's Baby playing loudly from someone's headphones in the background was no help at all either.

"Let me talk to him." said Ohno, receiving all the stares in the room. 

"Are you insane!?" a staff member beside him said. But Ohno's words were directed towards Sakurai whose sight was lost on the ground.

"Sakurai..." Ohno insisted. His sight crossing with Sakurai's.

"2 minutes, 30 seconds mark, sir." Matsumoto informed him, just enough for him to make up his mind.

"Make it quick." said Sakurai. 

Ohno rushed to Matsumoto's control panel and maneuvered the headset gear on.

"Ninomiya-san?" 

"Yeah?" his unmistakable voice spoke from the other side. A sigh of relief overcame Ohno.

"We are currently off air, can you tell me, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Don't trouble yourself too much Ohno-san. Just keep it up as it is."

"Please... Ninomiya-"

"Nino, call me Nino."

"Nino... I really want to help you, please, let me do something for you, anything..."

Nino sighed. "Honestly, and no offense, but I don't like none of that cheesy chatter, okay? Let's keep it at that."

"But, can't we talk? Don't you want to talk things out? It would be nice, getting to now each other a little better."

"Seriously, just... stop it."

"Alright, I will. I'm sorry. But, will you at least... stay with me? I need you to stay with me no matter what."

"I wasn't planning on hanging up just yet, so..."

"Alright, good. W-Why, is that? Do you have another song you would like to request?"

"Eventually yeah, I got a couple of others..."

"Okay, I think it shouldn't be a problem to play them after this one..." he looked around the studio. The director signaled him he only had a minute left. "Umm... then tell me... are you really... up there?"

"I told you already, didn't I?"

"Y-Yeah... right. I just... wanted to make sure."

"Look, Ohno-san, I'm not asking for much. As long as you keep your word, it'll be alright. That is all I ask for."

"Then... would you make a promise to me?"

Nino was silent for a second. "What?"

"As much as I want to follow every single thing you ask, there is still a little problem..."

"What?"

"I mean our listeners. You do know we broadcast throughout the entire Kanto region, so please, please... think about them. Whatever you say on air, they'll be listening too."

"Yeah... Fine. I guess."

"Good, I have your word. We're going on air in a couple of seconds. Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, sure." he said vaguely. 

Ohno quickly took off the head set and ran inside the studio. The producer was already doing count down to come back on air. As soon as he finished putting on his head phones, the lights were on.

"And we are back on Storm Discovery, with your host, Ohno Satoshi. And that was the song Baby, as requested from a dear follower of our's, Nino-san. Say, Nino-san? Is there any reason in particular, any... special occasion as for you to choose this song?" 

"Nah, I don't think so." said Nino disapprovingly.

"R-really? No reason at all?"

"Yeah, I guess... I just felt like it."

"Aha... I see... Well. It seems like you're in a very interesting place right about now, no?"

"...I suppose."

"Can you spot anything interesting you would like to share with us?"

"Anything interesting? Hmm... Well... Everything just looks plain boring to me... but... I guess if I had to point something out then, that man walking his dog with his bike seems intriguing."

"Really? With his bike? That must take a lot of skill, no?"

"I guess. Oh, a guy just dropped his brief case. Papers are flying everywhere. That can't be good."

"Hmm... he must be going through one of those mornings."

"Aren't we all?"

Ohno couldn't help but laugh as he moved ahead with the conversation.

"There's a woman who seems to be running late for work. Damn, she runs fast."

"And the cars? What colors do you see?"

"Mmm... there is a black taxi, two blue cars, but like the really pastel ones, a red one, a white one and other dark colors, I don't know. The traffic just keeps moving."

"That's alright. Do you perhaps see any young people from there? High School students or something?"

"Umm... yeah, more or less."

"Mmm... I see. We wouldn't want anything too rash to happen in their presences, no? That wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah... I guess... you're right."

"Oh! Guess what Nino-san! It's time for you to choose your next song! Go ahead! You can request anything you like!"

"Hmm... anything at all?"

"Of course!"

"Then.... the Macarena."

Ohno eyed the staff at the other side, still running around trying to fulfill his song request.

"Say, that's a pretty bold song you've requested there." said Ohno to his caller.

"Don't you like it? It's one of my favorites."

"Err... sure! I can respect that. There are never just two people with the same views, so whatever makes you happy, is not for me to judge."

"...You sure know how to speak, Ohno-san."

"Hey! What else am I here for? Alright! Here it is, for our lovely listener Nino-san, La Macarena, right here in Storm Discovery FM." 

The music faded in, the on air light switching off. The panic outside the studio proceeded, but Ohno could only fall back on his chair, a loud sigh escaping him.

"Ohno-san, you there?" Nino's voice rang in his ears once he realized his call was still con connected to his headphones.

"Y-Yes! Yes, I'm right here. What is it?"

"Why are you still talking to me? Why haven't you hanged up?" Nino's question was sincere.

"How could I hang up? I can't possibly leave you alone. I asked you to stay with me, so I'm doing the same for you."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"That isn't entirely true. I know your name is Ninomiya, but you preferred to be called Nino. I know you're pretty young, judging from your voice that is. You must be very handsome too. I know you listen to our radio show enough to have our phone number and know about our segments to call on the right time."

"I suppose."

"And I know your upset about something, no?"

The latter end turned silent.

"You feel bad and sad about something you don’t know how to fight. But that's fine. We can do this together. You don't need to face this on your own, alright? Can I get your approval?"

"... Okay."

"Good. We're coming back on air, so get ready. Let's finish this together, okay?"

The producer was doing count down, before the light switch was to on air.

"And we're back here on Storm Discovery! And that just now was La Macarena, as requested from Nino-san, our lovely listener of the day. And because we want to thank you for your sponsorship, we would very gladly gift you with our limited edition Beriko-chan hooded towel!" A sound effect of applause and cheers went off on cue. "Yeah... Beriko-chan is our very own mascot here at the Discovery FM studios, as chosen from our listeners as our mascot finalist through the polls we conducted last summer. Say, Nino-san! This is a limited edition. That means you'll be the first to get it! Tell us how you feel."

"...Wouldn't it be kind of stupid giving that to me?"

"No! Not at all! Here in Discovery FM we value our listeners as if they were one and only. It'll be a pleasure if you accept this gift from us."

"Well... if you say so."

"Good! Now, Nino-san, can you tell us a little bit about you? I'm sure our listeners would want to know who you are now that you've become a regular!"

"Hmm... I don't really feel like it Ohno-san."

"Come on, Nino-san. There must be something you could say for us. Ah! Why don't you answer this week's theme question? Your tofu toppings of preference." 

"... I don't know. I'm not a tofu person. I'm more into hamburgers."

"Oh! So you like meat! I see, that’s fine. In that case, why don't you choose your hamburger toppings of preference instead?"

"Mmm... my hamburger toppings... I guess... cheese,"

"Ah! Yeah..."

"Pickles,"

"Dry ones or...?"

"Both. Some mushrooms, onions and lettuce,"

"With tomatoes?"

"No they take the flavor away." 

"Hmm... and sauce?"

"no sauce... with just the right amount of bacon."

"Ah! I'm sure our listeners are intrigued right now with your choice of toppings. Honestly, I'm feeling kind of hungry myself now."

The heavenly sound of a laugh come from the other side of the line.

"Yeah... sorry about that."

"Hmm... I kind of feel like experimenting with your choice of toppings now, Nino-san. You have a favorite place around where we can all try it out?"

"That would be... Nakahara's place, down the street."

"Oh, I know that place! Then... when all of this is over, why don't we go there and have a meal together?"

The other side was quite as if he was putting too much thought into it.

"Yeah... sounds good with me." 

"Alright, it's settled then! Now, it's about time we have some commercial breaks, no? Nino-san, give us our next song."

"My next song... I may have to go for... the ketchup song."

"...The ketchup song? Is that...? Is that really...a song?" Ohno eyed the staff at the other side of the room, searching in all their sources for his request.

"Yeah... it's real."

"Is it...? Then is it any good? Do you like it?"

"No, it really sucks."

"Then... why are you choosing it?"

"I guess I just feel like it."

"Alright... carrying on. I guess we have it. Here is... the Ketchup song. Alternate title... Asereje? Asereje! Yeah..."

The music faded in to a funky tune and a group of girl singing in what seemed like a really fast Spanish tongue twister.

"Nino-san, you there?" Ohno said, once he was finally off air.

"Yeah."

"Will you really keep your word and eat together with me?"

Nino sounded pensive from the other side of the line.

"Ah... I don't know, Ohno-san. You're making keep all this promises to you."

"I understand. My bad. But please consider it. I'll pay."

There was another pause of silence. 

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you. Then, how do you feel right now?"

"Mmm... kind of dizzy? I think I've been looking down for a while now."

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, but I get motion sickness, and this s really giving me some serious vertigo."

"Why don't you step back a little and rest your eyes for a while?"

"Will that make any difference?"

"Believe me, it will."

The two chattered inside the studio while the song approached the minute mark.

"Hey... did you call the police?" asked Nino.

"What? Police?" he turned towards the staff, crossing eyes with Sakurai who left out a heavy sigh as if he didn't have another choice.

"Yeah, they are entering the building. They better not come up here bursting through that door."

"No. We wont let them. I won’t break my promise to you Nino. I swear we won’t let them come up." Ohno said as he looked at the other side of the glass. Sakurai shouted the order, running out of alternatives. "Stay with me, okay? We are approaching to our last section of the show, so, please, do this with me. Let's finish this for today. Forget about the rest. It's just you and me, got it?"

There was no answer from Nino, but the producer had begun with the count down and before he knew it, they were on air once again.

"And that was the ketchup song! Man, I don't think I've ever heard anything like that, don't you think so Nino?"

"No, not at all."

"Right... Say, why don't you give us a live feed of what you can see right now from your spot, Nino?"

"This again?"

"Of course! Any different scenarios going on around you?"

"Well... aside from some officers that keep looking up at me..."

"Forget about them. Talk to me about what you see. What you want to see."

"I guess... There's a stray cat running around."

"Oh! What color is it?"

"Its a really soft gray... with a wide an grumpy face. It may look like you Ohno-san."

"Haha! You think so? Ah! I kind of want to see it now!"

"Yeah... And a group of young boys on their way to school."

"Mm... their running a bit late aren't they? What else?"

"There's..." Nino suddenly fell silent, his voice disappearing form the air.

"Nino-san?" Ohno called to him, only to be responded with more silence. "Nino, are you there?"

"There's... a couple..."

"A couple? Two people, what about them?"

"It's just...." His voice was cut. "...It's just a couple."

"What are they doing?"

Ohno could hear a sniff from the other side. "They're... I don't know. They're just walking and..." his voiced cracked. "...holding hands."

"Nino..." 

His words were now substituted with a chocked sob. A silent tension interrupted by tears.

"This isn't fair..." Nino's cracked voice finally spoke. "I really hate this. Why can't I be happy for once? Is that really so much to ask?"

"Its okay, Nino..."

"No... It’s not okay. Do you have any idea... how hard is to love someone just for them to use you around? So they can kick you and step on you and treat you as if you were nothing? I'm sick of it... of all of it. If I was so useless to begin with... why didn't they just say so sooner? I would have taken care of it myself... It’s just… it isn't fair. All I wanted... I just wanted to be happy. I didn't ask for anything else... I just wanted to be accepted, not get toyed with and pushed around... I just wanted to feel loved for once..."

"Nino, listen to me." Ohno's firm voice called to him over his sobs. "No mater what you think they may think about you, you have no obligation to believe whatever they say. They don't define who you are. Their words are nothing compared to the person you have proved yourself to be. You are not what they make out of you, Nino, you are bigger than that. You are strong and honest and a beautiful human who just as anyone else, deserves love more than anything. And I believe in that. I truly believe in that with all my heart. Nino... I love you. You hear me, I love you. Me, Ohno Satoshi, not the radio host, not a man who's just talking to you throw the phone, but me as a person, I love you. You are beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you other wise. No one can define you as well as you define yourself, and you are the most beautiful person that has ever called me. I love you Nino... Remember that."

The studio became still in silence. The staff behind the panels, biting on their nails, their feet shaking as the response from the other side took its time to come through. A sniff came through the line, the suicidal man drying his tears.

"Ohno-san... I'm sacred." the voice at the other end sobbed. 

"Please... Nino, please. Stay with me..." Ohno's head fell on his hands, not even coming closer to the microphone.

"...I would like to request my last song." Nino cleared his voice and spoke on.

"This last song... I wan to dedicate to all of those who looked down upon me. I think this song represents just how much I hate them, and… I hope I get to see them all again in hell. So… this one’s for them... Tom Jones'... What's new pussycat."

Before the staff could even start playing another song, Ohno had dumped his headgear and sprinted out of the room. The director shouted something incoherently due to the blood pumping in his ears. He didn't even head for the elevators, convinced that his feet would get there twice as fast through the stairs. After escaping the cops that secured the emergency stair case he made his way almost flying up the stairs. There was no time to catch his breath, he pushed the very last door to the roof top only to find him sitting on the edge of the building, his feet dangling to the precipice, as he look down, ready to take that fatal leap, before a hand had grabbed him from the back of his clothes and pushed him back towards the solid ground.

Nino's idea of a fall had been very different all along, so much that he thought it disappointing; especially when a big lump on his back broke his impact with the ground and only left him groaning in pain. But the scenario he had visualized was far different from his reality. He was still in the roof top, his heart was still beating like crazy but there was no blood spill. A firm grip around his waist was preventing him from moving, that is when he realized that lump under him was a someone.

"Damn it... That really hurt." It was that voice he had once heard through his radio and phone, but now it wasn't projected through a microphone.

Ohno released Nino, allowing him to fall on his back in the ground. Ohno did the same, trying to subside his agitated breath, his chest coming up and down heavily. 

"I didn't know... I was even... able to... climb seven floors ... that fast!" said Ohno with the little breath he had left on him.

His rushing heart beat was suddenly altered when that heavenly sound made its way to his ears once again. He looked beside him, only to find Nino, hiding what seemed like a cry under his elbow. But as he looked on, he noticed what made it beautiful was his laugh. His eyes squinting cutely as an overwhelming laugh overcame him.

The more he watched on, the more his laugh infected Ohno until, soon enough, the two men lay flatly on the ground with an uncontrollable laughter, holding on to their stomachs before they would burst from the pain. Soon enough, Ohno was whipping tears out of his eyes. He noticed Nino doing the same, but this one's own tears wouldn't stop pouring. When Ohno looked at him now, he realized this had been the first time he had seen this man, but he wouldn't take back any of the things he had said to him before; he was truly beautiful. 

Ohno inched closed to him and trapped him in his embrace, allowing him to hide his sob in the fabric of his clothes for as long as he needed to. He hushed him and brushed his head as he tried to sooth him, but he didn't realized this only made Nino's eyes water even more. After all, this was the first time he had ever felt loved by someone.

"Ohno-san..." Nino's cracked voice finally spoke after long and slowly passing minutes.

"Mhm?"

"Next time... I want to request a song... for you."

Ohno chuckled as he held him tightly in his arms. 

"Fine. But you better be serious and choose a good song this time."

"Oh, it'll be good. I promise..."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that is the end of that. This was so random and it came out so messy, I honestly don't know what I was doing, but I really hope you enjoyed this! Also Happy Birthday Riida!! I'm happy I was able to finish this in time. I appreciate your comments! <3


End file.
